


Marines to the Rescue!!! (Episode Three)

by crimsonclad



Series: Mission Accomplished! [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonclad/pseuds/crimsonclad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marines do what they gotta do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marines to the Rescue!!! (Episode Three)

Henderson and Flores were having a good time at the MX9-HSR harvest festival-- at least they were, until Walsh sent them each a text:

 _S. is about to head off to private tent with eldest daughter of chief, pls advise_

Henderson finished off his mug of grog, and Flores took one last bite of his delicious roasted meat. "Ready?" Henderson asked, and Flores nodded grimly.

"Let's go," he answered, and they both slipped away from the dancing grounds into the inky blackness of the night.

**

Walsh was doing his best to involve Sheppard in an impromptu game of charades when Henderson arrived, but the Colonel was clearly on the verge of bolting off to prove his manliness. Lalalina kept pushing her ample cleavage against his chest, which would cause him to flinch away, glance at McKay, then pull her even closer.

"Colonel Sheppard!" Henderson blurted, carefully noting the man's apparent relief at a reason to dump Lalalina out of his lap. "Flores discovered something in the forest-- he called me on the radio. Perhaps you should take a look at it?"

"What sort of thing?"

"It appears to be ANCIENT," Henderson replied. "In fact, you and McKay should probably go look at it. Together."

Lalalina was pouting, but Sheppard didn't appear to notice as he shrugged into his vest and hauled Rodney to his feet. "Of course, this had to happen _now_ ," he complained, but he was clearly trying not to smile.

"I was still eating!" McKay wailed, looking back at his plate as Sheppard handed him his datapad.

"Yeah, your third helpings. I'm sure there will still be food left when we get back." Sheppard was helping McKay adjust the straps and fastenings on his own vest, although they looked pretty much fine to Henderson.

"I can lead you to where Flores is waiting, sir."

As they headed out into the forest, Henderson looked back to see Captain Howe flirting with Lalalina, who seemed placated by his efforts.

**

"This is what you wanted us to see," McKay said flatly.

Henderson and Flores both nodded stolidly.

"This is a rock."

"It has...markings," Flores offered.

"It's a _rock_."

"I thought I saw it glowing," Flores insisted stubbornly. "Seemed ancient to me."

"Hey, Rodney, it happens," Sheppard soothed. "And if I remember correctly, it has even happened to you."

"Not with a fucking ROCK!" McKay shrieked.

Sheppard put an arm around his shoulders. "Okay, you're right, but at least these guys are making mistakes in FAVOR of science instead of just shooting at things, right? Think of it that way!"

"You are unbelievable," McKay sneered at him. "Can we please go back and have dessert now? And maybe you can go hook up with that total slut."

"Hey! She was perfectly nice!" Sheppard protested as they headed back to the village.

"No 'perfectly nice' girl has ever stuck her hands down my pants and grabbed at my genitals, Colonel. Maybe that's the difference between my Canadian upbringing, and yours in the pit of depravity that is the U. S. of A."

"That was an accident--"

"So she SAID. Do you actually believe everything women tell you? I mean, they are human beings, which means they tend to be lying assholes. You are such a chauvinist!"

"You always say that!" Sheppard whined, and at that point their combined voices became too faint to hear.

"Good job," Henderson nodded. "Actually, I've been thinking-- maybe we should start taking small pieces of broken Ancient crystals or something-- if we drop those somewhere, McKay will at least look around a little."

Flores nodded. "Yeah, that might work!"

With that, they headed back to the feast.

**

Walsh met them behind the tanner's tent. "Howe took Lalalina to her father's tent and made one of her sisters promise to put her to bed."

"And Sheppard?" Flores asked.

"Sitting at the main fire with McKay-- I heard him say something about how they'd just have to keep each other company!"

"Yeah!" Flores shouted, and the three of them high fived. MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!


End file.
